1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of snowmobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snowmobiles are vehicles that are constructed to travel across snow and ice. As is generally known, the snowmobile is driven by an endless drive track arranged at the rear end of the underside of the snowmobile. The front end of the snowmobile is supported by, and rides along, two skis, which glide across the surface of the snow or ice. Typically, the skis have carbide inserts that run along a portion of the bottom surface of the ski runner and aid in the steering of the snowmobile.
A disadvantage of snowmobiles is that, when taken out of the their designed snow environment, they become quite difficult to transport because the skis and track drive do not readily glide along the surface when traveling across gravel, hardtop, or other non-snow surfaces. Therefore, even the most trivial of movements, such as, moving from one side of the garage to the other, requires a tremendous amount of effort and strength, because the snowmobile must repeatedly be lifted and dragged to its desired location. Often the owner resorts to alternating lifting and dragging the front of the snowmobile a few inches, then switches to lifting and dragging the back end to catch up with the front. It is easy to see understand that moving a snowmobile is difficult for riders who are not physically very strong, and is, at best, rather strenuous for even those riders who have a great deal of physical strength.
Such challenges are not limited to moving a snowmobile around a driveway or garage. Loading and unloading the snowmobile onto a flat-bed or a trailer, a common task for most snowmobile riders, presents another physically challenging task, even for the strongest of riders. Although the track drive can provide some of the moving power, the snowmobile is not at all steerable on non-snow surfaces and still needs to be guided by the operators to ensure that it travels in the desired direction. Normally two riders team up to guide and/or push the snowmobile in the desired direction—one rider mounts the snowmobile and operates the throttle, and the other pushes and guides the snowmobile. This cooperative effort is potentially extremely hazardous to the person guiding the snowmobile, as an unexpected fluctuation in the throttle can cause the snowmobile to lurch or jump, presenting the potential of severely injuring that person if he or she is in the path of the lurching snowmobile.
Not only is snowmobile movement on non-snow surfaces difficult, such movement is potentially damaging to the snowmobile as well. For example, driving or dragging a snowmobile across a non-snow surface subjects the track and the carbide tips on the skis to excessive wear and, as a result, they may require more frequent replacement.
Lack of accessibility to the lower portions of the machine, such as the drive track, can also present a difficulty to the rider. For example, to make adjustments to the drive track, the back end of the snowmobile must be propped up off the ground to allow free track movement. Typically, this is achieved in the shop by propping it up on cinder blocks, bricks, or resting it on a jack. This solution is inadequate for reasons of safety and convenience. For example, propping a snowmobile up on blocks is unsafe as it may fall over if jostled. Additionally, the rider who needs to make adjustments while out for a ride, generally does not have blocks or a jack available to support the snowmobile in a raised position.
What is needed, therefore, is apparatus for securing a snowmobile in an upright position, with the rear end of the snowmobile raised above the ground. What is further needed is such apparatus that is easily operable without requiring a great deal of physical strength. What is yet further needed is such apparatus that will allow the vehicle to be maneuvered easily over a surface that is not snow or ice. What is still yet further needed is such apparatus that will improve the steerability of a snowmobile while it is being maneuvered across a surface that is not snow or ice.